5 September
= 2019 = Hailey Bieber no makeup.jpg|link= Justin Bieber in the dance studio (2019) Justin Bieber's dog and cat playing Justin Bieber's cat and dog playing Sushi and Oscar playing Oscar and Sushi playing Besties Instagram Schmidt x Justin Bieber.jpg Here Now collab with Justin Bieber.jpg Schmidt's Here Now collaboration with Justin Bieber.jpg Here Now collaboration with Justin Bieber.jpg Shopping man wearing Drew House clothing.jpg Drew House socks.jpg Man wearing lavender Drew House clothing.jpg|link= = 2016 = * Justin Bieber at Hyde Lounge in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber and Post Malone September 2016.jpg Justin Bieber at Hyde Lounge.jpg|link= = 2014 = Justin Bieber holding Jaxon Bieber September 2014.jpg Justin on Shots September 2014.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "Just posted a #selfie on @shots http://shots.com/p/tvbvtl5o" 7:02 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) PierreBalian "Just got the dopest pair of shoes for my bro JB. #exclusives" 11:23 PM = 2013 = Instagram Justin Bieber eating pesto.jpg|'justinbieber' "This pesto is bomb" via Instagram Justin Bieber talking to DJ Franzen.jpg|'frandalaybay' "Just got off the phone with the Kid. Stay tuned my good ones, JB, Tay James & I have a treat for y'all coming sooner than you think. #WaitForAMinute" via Instagram Chris Brown spray paints Justin Bieber's half-pipe.jpg|'justinbieber' "Breezy spray painted my half pipe. He's super dope" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Alfredo Flores records the intro of “She Don't Like the Lights” for the Believe Tour. chase.gif She Don't Like the Lights Believe Tour video.jpg|link= Twitter RodneyJerkins "Can't wait to play to play a few games of pool tonight with the homie @justinbieber I heard u wiped out my crew the other day. I'm back now!" 10:32 AM (Pacific Time (US)) NasriWorld "congrats to @RodneyJerkins @justinbieber @lindalmusic @NasriWorld #aslongasyouloveme went PLATINUM" 10:38 AM = 2011 = Justin Bieber shooting a new PSA for PhoneGuard in Avondale Estates, Georgia. Justin Bieber PhoneGuard PSA Justin Bieber meeting a fan 2011.jpg Justin Bieber meeting fans 2011.jpg|link= Twitter ATLVox "@justinbieber in Mama's house! Good times catching up and working with the boy on what' coming! Ya'll are in for something good! #swag" 6:30 PM (Eastern Time (US)) = 2010 = * Justin Bieber in Timonium, MD. * Justin Bieber hanging out with Diggy Simmons. Justin Bieber gets pranked after singing "Baby" MD State Fair Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Boy (Original) Sept 5 Concert - Justin Bieber, One Less Lonely Boy (ORIGINAL) JUSTIN TWEETED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One Less Lonely Boy.png|link= Jessica Jarrell Pranked by Justin Bieber WEKNOWTHEDJ - Season 1, Episode 23 "Homecoming" (Season 1 Finale) Twitter jessicajarrell "Ahahahaha I can't believe @JustinBieber @alfredoflores dancers and everbody ran out during up and running and sprayed me with silly string.....gonna miss every1!" 8:34 PM (Eastern Time (US)) charm_ology "Tonights show was amazing thanks to @justinbieber's entire camp. #sillystring and #waterballoons ... I'm really gonna miss everyone. :(" 8:44 PM = 2009 = Twitter "Just want to clear up the rumors. My album MY WORLD is being released on NOVEMBER 17th 2009- cant wait to share it with you guys..thanks" 9:31 AM (Central Time (US & Canada)) "WOW- I just found out my youtube page passed 200k subscribers!!! this is crazy!! you guys changed my life www.youtube.com/justinbieber" 10:31 PM = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar